FISHIES CLICHE 4- oh no not again
by fishie
Summary: another one of my famous cliches :-)


FISHIES CLICHÉ 4

OH NO NOT AGAIN

Hello again faithful readers! Let's see…um…I hope this fic doesn't offend anyone, it is not meant to be offensive. No offense to Nsync and/or Hanson fans. Oh yeah, if you don't like my fics, do yourself a favor and stop reading right now. Yes, NOW. Okay for the rest of you, hello! I've decided that if any of you want to be in one of my fics, you can tell me in the reviews, and I will do my best to stick you in somewhere. Ok, let's stop this and start the fic! I know you can't wait. LoL.

Fishie sits in Pre-Algebra class falling asleep. The bell rings, jolting her awake. She bounds out toward her English class. As she is walking to her class, two people grab her arms. Fishie looks around. 

"Umm…hi ShannonL, hi Veggie Freak," she says nervously. 

"Come on, we have a meeting to get to," ShannonL says. 

"But I have English class…and how come you aren't in school?" Fishie asks.

"Well…the meeting is more important than school," says Veggie Freak. 

"Okay let's go!" says Fishie. 

The three Fan Fic authors walk to the auditorium. To Fishie's surprise, she sees many FanFiction.Net authors seated in the chairs. ~Utahraptor~;) is on the stage. ShannonL and Veggie Freak slip quietly into a row of chairs, next to Meridian and Ruby. 

"What's going on?" Fishie asks Meridian. 

"This is a FanFiction.Net author meeting," whispers Meridian. "Didn't you get the flier?"

Fishie vaguely remembers a piece of paper she received in the mail. "No."

"Oh, well, just listen to ~Utahraptor~;)," says Meridian. 

Fishie sits back in her seat. 

"Okay, is everybody here?" asks ~Utahraptor~;). She takes roll. "We're missing Tobiasrulz."

Just then, Tobiasrulz bounces into the room and grins. "Oops," she (?) says. "I got lost. Pittsburgh isn't an easy city to find. Not to mention this school."

~Utahraptor~;) nods and Tobiasrulz sits down. 

"Hello everybody and welcome to the meeting. Let's get started, shall we?" ~Utahraptor~;) says. "Let's see… 

She shuffles through some papers. "Okay, hmm…um…Fishie, you are due for another fic at FanFiction.Net. Come up here."

Fishie walks up onto the stage. ~Utahraptor~;) hands Fishie a paper. "Ruby and Amy, come up here please," ~Utahraptor~;) says.

Ruby and Amy come onto the stage. 

"Please escort Fishie to her next fic."

Amy and Ruby take Fishie backstage.

"Okay, go in that door. It will take you to your next fic," says Ruby, pointing to a door backstage. 

"I hate to break it to you, but that door leads to the bathroom." Fishie says.

"Well, today it goes to the fic," says Amy. "Because the meeting it at your school this week."

Fishie sighs. "Okay…"

She opens the door to reveal a swirling blue and purple void. 

"Cool!" says Fishie. She jumps in…

…And falls through the air for approximately two minutes and seven and one half seconds. She lands in the middle of Cassie's barn, directly on Marco. 

"Whoopsie!" says Fishie. She gets up off of Marco, leaving him gasping for breath. "Hey, I'm not that heavy!" Fishie says, offended. "Oh well, it must be my bookbag."

Fishie looks around. The other Animorphs are hiding.

"Muahahahaha!" laughs Fishie. "It's me again!"

Suddenly, Fishie's best friend Hilary appears from behind a haystack.

"This isn't the bathroom, is it?" she asks.

Fishie shakes her head. "Nope."

Fishie points a finger at her friend to zap her back to the school. To her surprise, her powers don't work.

"What the…" 

A note appears in Fishie's palm. 

__

Your powers have been taken out to be cleaned. They should return in approximately three hours, twenty-four minutes and fifteen and one half seconds. Thank you.

The Omnipotent FanFic Author Powers Cleaning Service

"Drat!" says Fishie. She tears the note off and stomps it into the ground. 

The Animorphs come out of hiding. 

"Hey, if you don't have any powers, you can't torture us!" says Tobias.

Fishie frowns. "So?"

"So, we don't have to listen to you," Rachel finishes.

"Yes you do. This is my fic. I can still torture you." She rummages in her backpack. "I have...this!!"

She pulls out a CD player and 2 pairs of earmuffs.

"Muahahaha!" laughs Fishie as she pulls on the earmuffs. She tosses the other pair to Hilary. She presses play on the CD player…and turns the volume up full blast.

Nsync blares out of the speakers!

The Animorphs cower on the ground. Fishie turns down the volume. "Had enough?" she asks sweetly. 

"You can't break us!" Rachel yells.

"Really?" asks Fishie. She pulls another CD out of her bag.

The Animorphs gasp.

"You wouldn't dare…" says Jake.

"That's just plain cruel!" says Cassie.

I do not understand, says Ax.

Fishie laughs evilly. "Hanson. Wouldn't you love for me to play that?"

"Why do you have a Hanson CD?" asks Marco.

"Um…well…I used to like them…"

The Animorphs and Hilary burst out laughing.

"You liked _Hanson?"_ Jake laughed.

"Shut up!" yells Fishie. "I don't anymore, do I? Not like you."

Everybody stops laughing. 

"Jake, you like Hanson?" Cassie asked.

Jake's face turns red. "No!"

Suddenly, Brat Girl appears. "Here Fishie," she says. She hands Fishie a small box labeled: FISHIE'S POWERS.

Fishie opens the box and a blue/green dust swirls around her then disappears.

"Great!" Fishie says happily. 

"Aw man!" yell the Animorphs. 

"Now I can leave!" Fishie says happily. She points her finger at Hilary. Hilary disappears.

Fishie waves goodbye to Brat Girl and zaps herself back to her school. She gets to her next class and is given a Saturday detention for cutting class. 


End file.
